


Roselett

by Momica (LostAndUnfound)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndUnfound/pseuds/Momica
Summary: Here is the story





	Roselett

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the story

The most important person in Roses life was William, followed by Alex. She tried to stay out of her fathers business, but until she was 18, she had to live in his home, so sometimes it was inevitable that they would mix. She knew her father wasn't a good person. At all. He was powerful, though, so she knew nothing terrible would happen to him even if every single person the mansion turned against him. Rose thought she would need a heaven sent in order to get rid of the awful creature that was her father. But, as would seem, it takes exactly the opposite.  
_______________________________________________________________

The day that Scarlett started working for Richard was the second worst day of her life, third if you count the day she was born. He had a gleam in his eye that she had only seen in Satan's own eyes. Maybe that was why she had started working for him in the first place. He reminded her of home. Maybe she was just destined to always find her back to that part of her, maybe she just hated herself that much.

Either way, this was her life now. An assassin for a man with no morals. What did that make her then? She tried not to think about who she was killing because more often than not it was one of his business partners who betrayed him for their own gain. They were no better than him, doing the exact same thing, except they didn't give her a paycheck at the end of each month.

Everything was going fine, until the day Scarlett met his children. Richard had invited her to his office, to try and seduce her, as he does every month before giving her the money she owed her. While on her way up she came across a young boy, who was strikingly pale.

"Hey, are you the new maid?" He asked. She assumed by the way he had addressed her, that he was was the son of Richard. She looked him up and down, determining that he was closer in age to her than the man upstairs trying to get in her pants.

"No. I'm not." She walked past him.

He looked surprised, but not angry or upset. "Hey, wait. If you're not the new maid, who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" she turned back to him looking him dead in the eye. This seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"I just, um, I didn't know if, if there was any new staff, and you don't look like any of his business partners, or anything."

He was shy. Okay, fine. She'd play along. "What's your name?"

"Um, It's, ah, it's Wi-"

"William! I see you've met Scarlett." Scarlett turned to the sound of a familiar, although unwelcome, voice.

"Richard! How have you been." She saw a girl, who was clearly his daughter next to him. "Ah, I see you're busy, so you can just give me the money you owe me now and I can be out of your hair!" She said as sweetly as she could, hoping that she today she could get what she needed and leave.

"Actually, William and Rose need a bodyguard. You are the most capable person for the job that I can think of." Well, at least that's not too bad. Although, the one thing Scarlett has learned in all the time she's been alive is never let anyone know what you're thinking. Ever.

"You'll have to raise my pay. Significantly." She stated without expressing how she felt. How dare he just, change their agreement like that! Son of a bitch. She knew that Richard wouldn't let her say no. He's not that kind of person. 

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied. That gleam was back in his eyes. She hated it. "I'll pay you tomorrow, and we'll talk about your payment then."

The man walked past, leaving the three of them alone. Scarlett looked the other girl over. She looked like her father in some ways, but she didn't have that gleam in her eyes. She was slightly taller than her brother, and nowhere near as pale. She was actually kind of cute.

"So, you're Rose," She said, before turning to the boy, "And you're William. I guess I'm babysitting you two now."

"You're not babysitting us. You're our bodyguard." Rose objected.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "You weren't actually threatened, trust me, it's babysitting."

Rose moved over to her brother's side. "We were threatened. It was a letter, and it said that we would be dead by next week."


End file.
